Latin Simone
by StrawberrySwirlKisses
Summary: [Gorillaz] The first story to my many story series of some adventures and misadventures within the amazing band, Gorillaz! Lots of laughs and problems occur, so read and find out more! Rated M for cursing, obscene things, and Murdoc
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Ok, my first story! WOOT! Anyway, I don't own Gorillaz, but if I did then I would make Murdoc do naughty things… hehehe…

You know the Gorillaz, but here's a little introduction for me and my friends:

Me (Brittany): I'm 15, American, and love Buffy, Angel, anime, rock, and most of all Gorillaz. I have a huge crush on Murdoc, and I'm most likely to be singing a song or quoting something.

Kit: My best friend, soon to be 16, American (though acts more British), and likes Buffy and Angel. She doesn't like Gorillaz though, and is most likely to hit me or give a smart-ass comment.

Skye: My other best friend, 15, American, and likes Gorillaz, anime and Nazis. She thinks 2-D is cool and has a crush on Hitler. She's most likely to be yelling German prases.

Ace: My other best friend, 14, American, and likes rock music. She kind of likes Gorillaz, and is most likely threatening me.

Ok, you know the Gorillaz, you know us, so lets get started!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say it!"

"No, I don't want to!"

"Say it! Pleeeeease?"

"…Viva la Wild Bunch."

"Once more, with feeling!"

"VIVA LA WILD BUNCH!"

"VIVAAAAAAAAA!"

I laughed as Kit and I walked out of the choir hallway to the commons area to eat luch, stopping to talk to friends along the way. When we finally made it to our table, Skye was already waiting for us.

"Skye!" I yelled as I hugged her. She struggled, yelling, "Get off me, dammit!" Then she accepted a hug from Kit.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Why will you hug Kit but not me?"

"Because you're a Satanist." She replied casually while walking towards the lunch cafeteria.

"I'm not a Satanist! I'm a Baptist! Besides, you're practically a Nazi!" I yelled as I caught up to them. We bought our lunches and returned to our table. I was munching happily on some spicy chicken poppers while watching Skye give in to Kit's commands.

"Draw, schnell!" said Kit, pointing her finger at Skye like a gun.

"Gun, nein! Gun, nein!" yelled Skye as she pulled out her notebook. "Oh, I drew a picture earlier today." She handed Kit a picture from her bookbag.

"Who are the other people?" asked Kit with a confused expression on her face.

"Gorillaz!" said Skye happily. Me and Skye both knew Kit hated Gorillaz.

"I hate Gorillaz! …That's probably why I look so pissed." Said Kit.

"I wanna see! Let me see!" I cried, trying to grab the picture.

"Not until I'm done! …Ok, I'm done." Said Kit as she handed m the picture.

It was a really good picture, Skye is one of the best artists I know. There was 2-D sitting on Skye's lap, while she had her arm around Kit, looking grumpy of course. Russell was standing behind us with an annoyed/confused expression on his face. I was sitting on the edge of the couch with my arm around Noodle while she was trying to get away, and Ace with an axe raised above her head, aiming for me. And sitting next to me… no, it couldn't be…

"Murdoc's sitting next to meeeeee! And he's got his arm around me! And, oh my God, he's sitting between my legs!" I said, then giving a squeal.

"NO! You are no where near human contact with his crotch!" yelled Skye.

"Hey guys." said Ace as she dropped her bookbag on the table and left to get her lunch. I sat there staring at the picture until Ace came back and I handed the picture to her. "hey, this is good." she said, scanning the picture over. She laughed a bit after seeing herself in such a violent position. She handed it back to Skye.

"I wish the Gorillaz were real, then I could meet Mudsy!" I said as Sky started laughing very uncharacteristically of her. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Muds, it gives me a funny pictures of Mudsy the mudskipper from Ren & Stimpy with Murdoc's haircut…" and she started laughing again. Soon the bell rang and we all went our separate ways to class, but the Gorillaz were still on my mind…

-Later that evening-

After my daily schedule of doing chore, doing homework, and taking care of my sister and dog, I went upstairs to finish a really hot picture of me and Murdoc while listening to a burnt CD my uncle made for me. Suddenly, I heard Shaun Ryder's beginning lyrics:

It's coming up,

It's coming up,

It's coming up,

It's coming up,

It's coming up,

It's coming up,

IT'S DARE!

I got up and started dancing the dance steps to Dare, with a little sexy twist. As I laid down on my bed after the song was over and the piano notes to Untitled, by Simple Plan started up, I began to think about meeting Gorillaz again. It would be a dream come true to meet them, but that would be impossible. They live in the cartoon world, whle we lived in reality, unless…

I ran downstairs to the dining room and got on the computer, hoping to find what I nedded…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! My first chapter! Please review, I'll have more soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Gorillaz... sniff  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had spent quite a few days finishing plan to meet the Gorillaz. When I was sure that it would work, I told my friends at lunch.

"...What the fuck?" yelled Ace. Apparently she didn't think this would work.

"Like I said, I perform a spell of a picture to Kong Studios, and we pull a Mary Poppins and jump in the picture, and viola! Instant Gorillaz!" I noticed everyone looking at me like I was an idiot.

"It won't work!" said Skye. "Even if you can transport, it won't work if you're going to a place that doesn't exist!"

"Actually, you can jump through different dimensions," said Kit, "But I'm NOT going to help you and I'm NOT going with you."

"Fine then, it'll just be me, Skye, and Ace." I said, putting my arm around Skye as she and Ace got scared wide eyes.

"NO! Please come Kit!" pleaded Skye. Kit though for a moment about it. "Come on! I don't want to be left alone with Brittany!"

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Good point. Alright, I'll come for your sake." said Kit, slumping in her chair.

"Yay! Wait a minute... hey!" I said angrily, "anyway, meet me at my house tonight at seven' o'clock. Bring only what is necessary." We all agreed and left for class.

-Later that evening-

Everyone was here by seven and I set up the spell just like I learned it. "Ok, Kit, since you're the only one who really knows Latin, I need you to chant this spell. Don't stop chanting till I say so." She nodded and started reciting the incantation as I wrote the runic symbols around the picture I was using.

"How long will it work?" asked Ace

"If it goes exactly as planned, we have about three to five hours." I said as I finished the symbols. The picture started glowing, and I told Kit she could stop chanting. Everyone was silent as we stared at the picture. Finally, after a few moments of silence, I spoke up. "Maybe I should go first, to see if it's safe."

"Yeah, it's not like anyone would miss you." Ace said with a smirk.

"Hey!" I said, and then I turned to the picture and said, "Well, here goes nothing..."

"Blue skidoo, we can too..." said Skye quietly as I reached my hand into the picture. Suddenly, I felt this tremendous pull as I was sucked in. I couldn't see anything except blinding white light and I heard winds whooshing past me at speeds that were impossible. I thought this would never end, when I finally landed in a pile of garbage.

"Ok, gross." I said as I stood up, brushing trash off of me, only to be knocked over by the rest of the group.

"Eww!" yelled Kit as she jumped up.

"Um... Kit... you got a condom on your head." said Skye as she pointed to Kit's head. True as her word there was a used red condom on Kit's head. She let out a huge shriek that could wake the living dead, which it did. There was a low groan behind us and Sky said, "Let me guess, zombies?"

"Yep." said Ace.

"Oh..." said Skye calmly before we tried to run away, but we were surrounded.

"Come on zombie bitch!" yelled Kit as she punched one in the chest, only to pull her hand out covered in rotten flesh. "Gross!"

We all gave a good fight, but soothe number of zombies were too many for us. I though we were going to die when I heard a young man's voice saying, "'Ey! Wots goin' on 'ere?" Suddenly the zombies jumped off us as if we were cursed and limped away. "You Ok?" asked the young man as he helped me up. I looked at his spiky blue hair and expressionless onyx eyes.

I gave a smile and said, "Yeah, thanks 2-D."

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woot! Another chapter! I hope this isn't too boring for some people; I'll have a longer chapter soon! Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Got to reviews, I was worried for a minute there that everyone though my story sucked. --' Anyway, thanks to those who did, you know who you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, but I'm asking Santa for Murdoc for X-Mas o.

"Oh my God…" said Skye in awe. We were all too shocked to say anything, so 2-D spoke up.

"Um… maybe we should go inside b'fore the zombies come back," said 2-D, looking over his shoulder at a few zombies making their way back to where we were. We followed 2-D up into the entrance of the building into the lobby. "Wait 'ere," said 2-D, going down a hallway.

"So much for dressing to impress," I said, looking at my outfit. "And I just bought this outfit. Damn."

"I know what you mean, I'll never get the stain out of this shirt," said Skye.

"Good thing it's your Gorillaz shirt, 'cause now I'll be the only one to have one," I said smugly.

"No you won't," said Skye, "I have another one at home."

"…DAMN YOU!" I yelled, pointing at Skye.

"Shut the fuck up!" said Ace while trying to hit me. I covered my head with my arms and started to whimper.

"Yeah, chill out, _zwitter_!" said Skye as Kit started to laugh.

"Stop laughing… Cortez," I said poking Kit's nose till she bit my finger. Defeated, I glared at Skye, mumbling, "I'm not a hermaphrodite…"

Soon after, 2-D came back in, followed by his fellow band members. "Sweet Satan! What's that smell!" yelled the bassist, Murdoc, covering his nose.

"You can't complain man," said Russell, the drummer. "You smell just as bad as them, and you ain't been rolling around in trash."

"The most important matter at hand is getting you girls cleaned up. Who knows what type of bacteria could be lurking in the landfill, let alone the zombies," said Noodle, as we looked at the filthy state we were in. "Please follow me," said the young Japanese girl as she headed down the hallway she came from. She led us to a large bathroom and showed where the showers were. After about a half an hour of wash, rinse, sanitize, and repeat, she then led us down to her room.

"I like the look of your room, funky chic vibe, not to mention the awesome Japanese stuff," I said, looking at her figurine Pokémon.

"Thank you," said Noodle, rummaging in her closet. Finally, she pulled out four sets of robes, one for each of us. She handed them to each of us and we took one look at the colors and handed them to one another. I was lucky and got a crimson colored robe, while Kit got emerald, Skye got navy blue, and Ace got black.

"Um… is there an instruction manual for this?" Kit asked, holding up a few pieces to her outfit.

"It's a kimono, it _is_ pretty hard to put on when you don't know how," I said helping her tie the sash around her waist. When we were finished getting dressed, we went back out to the lobby to find the guys in almost the same position as we left them. "Oh my God!" I said, looking at a clock on the wall, "It's been an hour already!"

"But my watch says it's been only a half an hour," said Skye, looking at her own watch. "Time must travel here quicker than back home."

"Yay! Now we can stay longer!" I said happily.

"Wait a mo', 'o said you could stay 'ere, huh?" said Murdoc. "You been 'ere long enough, now go 'ome!"

"I second that," said Kit, raising her hand.

"OK Kit, we all know about your, uh… unlikingness to the Gorillaz," I said tentatively, looking at the group, "but you said you would come with us."

"OK, I came, I saw, I battled zombies, I got a condom _on my head_, and now… I'm ready to go," said Kit.

"Yeah! Git the 'ell outta my 'ouse!" yelled Murdoc.

"Hold on Muds," said Russell, "They've must've come a long way t'get here, we might as well let them stay for a little while."

"Yes! _Please_?" I pleaded, looking at Murdoc.

After a few moments of silence he finally said, "Damnit! Whatever, go a'ead and stay, but keep the fack away from me!"

"Yay!" I exclaimed, hugging Skye as Murdoc stormed down the hall.

"Get off me! I said I'm not your damn Noodle!" yelled Skye as Noodle looked bewildered.

Turkatron- thanks, I always end up having short chaps. I really like your story too!

AishiExcel- What can I say? Me and my friends are demented! Hehehe…

Maya Pheonix1- No, Kit hates Murdoc, plus my penname _is_ Murdoc's Mistress, so I wanna make it a me/Murodc fic, and a Skye/2-D kinda fic.

R&R y'all! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gorillaz... jada jada jada... You know what it is

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in bliss. Well, maybe not exactly bliss, since the man I came here for was back in his Winnibago, and I was sitting in the living room, but it was bliss none the less.

"So where you from?" askd Russel

"Where from the emo state of the US." said Kit very imformatively. I was proud of her; she was taking the whole Gorillaz thing very well.

"Oh! You mean Arizona!" exclaimed 2-D. There was a moment of akward silence. All eyes looked at 2-D for a moment, and I casually made the akward turtle sign.

"...no, Ohio. You know, 'Ohio Is For Lovers'..." said Ace.

"Oh." 2-D seemed a little embarrassed, and gave a little blush. I was one of those moments where you had to think it was adorable.

After a little introductory chit-chat (which somehow came to why there is such need for horseradish), we then got a grand tour of the building. We saw the good, the bad, and the ugly. Emphasis on the ugly when we met Mr. Polar Bear. We were making our way across the parking lot when my curiosity got the better of me. Yep, you guessed it. Murdoc's Winnie. I slipped away from the rest of the group, and crept my way to the window, supplying my own spy music in my head. I peeked in the window to realize he was gone. I snuck in and understood instantly why Russel would say that Murdoc stunk worse than we had before. His room was a disaster, and I had to force myself not to clean it. I started turning around a half empty bottle of vodka when I heard a door slam open behind me. I whipped around to see Murdoc, with some trashy tramp hanging on his arm. Murdoc must have been pretty wasted, because I could smell the liquor from his mouth.

"Wha' are you doin' here?! Get out!" yelled Murdoc. I stood there like a deer in headlights for a moment, but came to my sense quickly when Murdoc then hurled a bottle towards my head and yelled a very deafening, "OUT!!!" I pushed pass the girl and jumped out of the Winnie, and I didn't stop running until I heard the door shut.

I tried to walk back all casual and cool like, but that was a big failure, since everyone heard the drama take place and were giving me questioning looks. We finished our tour and returned to the living room to play some video games. I made sure that no one asked me any questions about my adventure earlier, and it stayed that way for a while. During a very heated Naruto video game battle between Noodle and I, Skye jumped up and said, "How long is the portal open?"

"About five hours. Why?" I asked, pausing the game to look at Skye.

"Because we're gonna need to haul ass if we're gonna make it on time! As far as my watch says, we have 5 minutes before it closes!"

"Oh _shit_!" I yelled as I threw the controller and got up quickly. Kit, Ace, Skye, and I exchanged worried glances for a moment, then made a break for the door. We ran up the pile of garbage not caring about what could be lurking in it, to see the portal still open, though it was getting smaller by the second. "Quick! Go guys!" I shouted as we reached the top of the hill. Kit jumped through the portal first, then followed by Ace. I was waiting for Skye to get in, and was growing impatient. I turned around to hurry her when i saw she had more trouble on her hands. A zombie was trying to tackle her onto the ground. I jumped onto the zombie's back, whacking its head with my fist, which caused it to topple over. "Go!" I said to Skye, and she jumped into the portal. I was struggling aginst the flesh eater when luckily, calvary arrived in the form of 2-D, Russel, and Noodle. The were able to stop the zombie so i could break free and head back home. Unfortunately, it was too late, the portal was to small for me to fit through.

"Don't worry! We'll get you back! I promise!" yelled a seemingly far away Skye as the portal closed, leaving me standing in the middle of a landfill, witha a tearfull look on my face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a while since I've updated this story. Thanks for all the comments and keep them coming!

3

-Michi


End file.
